Worry Sick Puppy
by Fvvn
Summary: Pada dasarnya, semua orang akan khawatir jika yang dicintainya menghilang tanpa jejak. begitu pun Louise, bangsawan Hardwich yang terkenal berwajah palsu. KiaLouise


**Absolute Obedience (c) Langmaor**

**Rating T+**

**Romance/Fluff**

**Standar Applied, Sho-ai, bit yaoish, Bondage? You'll see.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Worry Sick Puppy - Oneshot**

Sudah seminggu Kia terlihat menghilang dari peradaban mansion Hardwich. Bukannya Louise peduli—_well_, dia hanya membuat wajah enggan tapi mau—namun kekosongan hari yang diisinya tanpa Kia terasa amat menjengkelkan. Lebih-lebih karena arsip catatan misi Kia yang terbengkalai kini serasa menghantuinya—yang pada akhirnya memaksa Louise untuk menjalani misi sialan itu.

Memikirkan dirinya yang terikat kontrak seminggu penuh tanpa menghela napas bebas—Louise lelah. ia mendengus seraya membayangkan betapa bahagianya wajah Kia yang sedang bermalas-malasan saat ini.

Hah.

Sambil berusaha menghilangkan atmosfir jelek disekitarnya, Louise menyesap secangkir _darjeeling_ seraya menutup mata. Kehangatan cairan pekat senada karamel yang melewati kerongkongannya bahkan belum cukup untuk melelehkan sesuatu yang dingin di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang terus-menerus meniupi lubang di dalam tubuhnya, menciptakan sembilu yang amat sakit.

Sakit dan—sepi.

Berkali-kali ia berpikir, berkali-kali ia bergumam jika seandainya saja Kia tidak kembali lagi. Louise mendadak tegang hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu. Persetan dengan keegoisan Kia. Ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki militer itu bebas ketika kakinya berpijak di mansion kebanggaan Louise nanti.

Nanti. Kata itu bergema di telinga Louise. NANTI. ia kembali terulang. Menciptakan gejolak tidak menyenangkan dalam hatinya.

Nanti itu—kapan?

Louise bahkan tidak tahu. Tidak ada petunjuk samasekali. Yang Louise ingat di hari terakhir sebelum Kia menghilang hanyalah cengiran bodoh dengan deretan gigi putih yang seolah nampak untuk dipamerkan. Lalu sebuah kalimat.

"_Aku ada urusan sebentar."_

Begitu simpel. Begitu acuh. Hingga Louise tak menyangka bahwa seminggu bukan lagi konteks yang tepat untuk mewakili kata 'sebentar' yang Kia maksud. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang dalam sebagian kondisi, seminggu bukanlah hal yang patut dibesar-besarkan jika seseorang berjanji akan pergi dalam rentang waktu demikian.

Tapi dalam kasus Louise, satu jam saja Kia tidak kembali tanpa keterangan yang jelas—ia akan merasa sakit.

"Louise-_sama_, apa anda ingin tambah tehnya?"

Louise tak geming mendengar pertanyaan lembut Gallacher yang sebagian besar nadanya terkontaminasi oleh rasa khawatir. Satu isyarat 'tidak' dari tangan Louise, dan Gallacher hanya membungkuk rapi lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkan tuannya untuk menyendiri di ruang tamu. Louise nampak lebih diam dari yang Gallacher kira. Semakin waktu bergerak maju, semakin Louise mengunci mulutnya lebih rapat—menyimpan bisunya untuk diri sendiri karena ia tidak ingin kelemahannya membuncah jika mulutnya membuka, mencari-cari jawaban tentang Kia.

Kia Welbehenna.

Louise terpaku menatap cangkirnya sementara matahari turun perlahan, menciptakan bayangan senja yang cantik namun menyesakkan.

Ah—apa gunanya senja yang indah jika ruangan ini nampak lengang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Louise tidur lebih cepat dari waktu normalnya—biasanya ia suka mendengarkan musik klasik ditemani secangkir wine tua dan buku bacaan sebelum menaikkan kakinya ke atas ranjang. Kadang pula ia suka pergi keluar, menyanggupi undangan makan malam romantis dengan kolega maupun beberapa orang penting sekelasnya yang ingin mengikat tali persaudaraan karena berbagai motif.

Namun entah karena _mood_-nya sedang buruk—ia bahkan menolak semua tawaran terang-benderang itu dengan satu kalimat tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun. Normalnya—para bangsawan akan tersinggung jika Louise membuat gestur 'pengusiran' dengan tangan dan membuat alasan remeh seperti '_sedang malas_' atau '_sedang tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana_' terhadap jamuan penting yang sudah susah-susah mereka usahakan.

Tapi karena Louise adalah Louise Hardwich—siapapun tidak akan bisa menyemburkan ketidaksukaan mereka secara gamblang, meskipun pada hakikatnya beberapa yang ditolak Louise hanya mengerutkan alis saat mendapati tuan muda Hardwich—_Out of character_ dari yang biasanya.

Ah, Kia _bastard_.

Cuma dia yang bisa membuat seorang Louise menghancurkan topeng dinginnya dan bersikap ceroboh. Louise berguling di kasurnya dengan tidak nyaman. Setiap ia mengingat nama pendek itu, Louise merasa marah sekaligus—rindu.

_**clek.**_

Pintu kamar dengan tekstur bak porselen menganga ke dalam, memancarkan terangnya sinar lampu dari luar ruangan. Louise bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengucek mata. Helaian rambut pirang yang berkilau nampak menjuntai berantakan dengan piyama berbahan satin yang menampilkan betapa indahnya tubuh si pemakai. Siapaun langsung menyadari kondisi Louise yang—_Defenseless _

Siluet hitam dari ambang pintu menyeringai kejam.

Setelah mendapat penglihatan yang cukup, Louise memerhatikan sosok di depannya dengan Seksama dan—

Ia membelalak.

"K—" napasnya tertahan.

"Halo. Kudengar kau kesepian hm."

"—Kia?"

Jeda beberapa saat. Hanya ada suara derap langkah yang mendekat, disusul dengan derit ranjang yang nyaring. Bagi telinga Louise, suaranya terdengar seperti jerit kesenangan yang diselimuti oleh nafsu tertahan.

"Hoo ... bahkan dengan piyama dan wajah berantakan kau terlihat sangat seksi."

Kia menciumnya tanpa izin—begitu tiba-tiba.

Begitu—hangat.

Louise tidak menolak. Hanya diam menikmati kerinduannya yang terbalas. Bulir air mata turun tanpa perintah kemudian. Louise belum sadar hingga Kia membuat wajah tertegun saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Ada apa?"

Biasanya Kia senang melontarkan kalimat pedas dan bodoh untuk membuat lawan bicaranya merasa malu dipermainkan. Tapi kali ini—Kia nampak serius dan hal ini membuat Louise semakin sesak untuk sekedar bernapas.

"Kenapa kau pulang?"

Namun karena _pride_ seorang Louise Hardwich begitu besar, sebesar bentangan tembok Berlin, ia kini menerapkan teori _play-hard-to-get_ terhadap Kia yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi maksudmu lebih baik kalau aku menghilang selamanya?"

Louise diam sejenak. Mata mereka saling bertumbuk—menghisap perhatian satu sama lain.

Ah. Louise tidak kuat mempertahankan dinginnya wajah yang sengaja ia buat. Lantas helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Tugasmu terbengkalai dan semua terpaksa jatuh ke tanganku. Seminggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk 'bolos' kau tahu. Karena sebelumnya kau telah melakukan tugas dengan baik, kupikir memberi dispensasi padamu bukanlah hal yang berlebihan. Tapi kalau sikapmu begini terus—jangan harap kuampuni meskipun kau bersujud minta maaf saat jatahmu kupotong, Kia."

"Astaga, komplainmu panjang sekali."

Kia mengorek telinganya—sungguh, sifat cueknya membuat tensi darah Louise semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau dengar Kia, aku tidak pernah main-main soal hukuman—"

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali heh?"

Kia menjilat bibirnya, menatap kelereng mata Louise yang berkilau ditengah kegelapan. Ada balasan yang tidak kalah tajamnya menujam bola mata keabuan Kia.

"Apalagi kalau bukan karena kau melalaikan tugasmu."

"Oh ya?"

Kia mendengus tidak percaya. Ia merangkak mendekati tubuh Louise dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang.

"Komentar Gallacher sepuluh menit yang lalu bahwa 'Louise-_sama_ terlihat murung semenjak Kia-_sama_ pergi' jadi terasa janggal bukan?"

Louise skakmat.

Si Gallacher itu...

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa memangnya. Huh."

Louise mengalihkan pandangannya namun Kia segera menggigit telinga pemuda itu dengan napas berat yang menggelitik lapisan kulit Louise.

"Jujur saja, apa susahnya."

Kia menyeringai tajam. Uh-oh. Louise kehabisan kata-kata.

"M-Memangnya kau kemana—Uuh."

Louise berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian namun justru mengerang saat tangan Kia menelusup ke dalam piyamanya dan mengelus dadanya dengan lembut.

"Aku ada di barak. Terpenjara—dan hanya bisa memikirkan kapan aku dapat pulang dan memakanmu."

Louise memerlihatkan tatapan membalas—

"Jadi kau hanya main-ma—in..."

Kia memuntir puting Louise disaat yang sama. Erangan yang berkelanjutan semakin menggema keras di ruangan temaram ini.

"Enak saja menuduhku seperti itu. Kau yang paling tahu kalau Jerman sedang mengalami masa pelik. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan barak berhubung komandan membutuhkanku."

"Cih—jangan besar kepala, bodoh." Louise mendorong tubuh Kia yang terlihat lengah saat sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri dan menjatuhnya kesamping, "Kukira kau mati digigit anjing."

Kia tergelak.

"Dasar. Kau meremehkanku ya?"

ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Louise yang juga berbaring menghadapnya.

"Lebih tepatnya aku khawatir padamu."

"Oooh, kau bisa frontal juga rupanya."

Louise mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Jangan memasang wajah itu—"

lagi-lagi Kia mengambil bibir merah muda Louise dan melumatnya. Louise hanya meresponnya dengan memeluk erat tubuh partner in crime di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

"Kia—" napasnya yang hangat menggelitik, "Jangan pergi lagi."

Cengiran lebar semakin kentara di bibir Kia yang merekah. Ia mencium pipi Louise dan membalas pelukannya.

"_Roger_, yang mulia."

"Selamanya. Kau harus janji."

"Hmm."

malam itu Louise dan Kia membuat sumpah sehidup semati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N: **haiyaa! Akhirnya kelar. Abis namatin game-nya, rasa-rasa kayak sedih gini ya... hahaha. pengen ada animenya ih. Yaa emang sih ini eroge, tapi animenya bisalah dibuat rating T+++ LOOOL. Kia ganteng banget serius deh. Louise-nya manis XD

.

.

**-..-**

**:Omake:**

Hubungan mereka tidak sampai pada dekapan saja. Kia yang sejak awal sudah menyembunyikan taring dan menekan libidonya sekuat tenaga—menunggu _timing_ yang tepat untuk menerkam Louise kesayangannya.

Sayang—mimpinya harus hangus ditelan pernyataan pahit.

"Kau tidak dengar ya kalau jatahmu kupotong?"

Kia menjerit frustasi saat nada datar tanpa emosi itu meluncur dari bibir bangsawan Hardwich yang merangkap sebagai—kekasihnya.

"Kukira kau membicarakan soal uang!"

"Hmph," Louise menyeringai kejam, "Aku paling hapal tabiatmu, Kia. Uang bukan hal yang superior di matamu jadi aku tidak akan memotongnya karena hal ini."

Pemuda blondie itu memecahkan topeng malaikatnya dan tersenyum layaknya iblis saat mata kebiruan itu jatuh memerhatikan tubuh Kia dari atas sampai bawah. Mendadak, tengkuk Kia berkeringat.

"O-oi, kau tidak bermaksud mengurangi frekuensi waktu kebersamaan kita kan—"

Belum sempat Kia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Louise keburu mengikat tangan pemuda tentara itu dengan tali di sisi ranjang dan menindih tubuh Kia yang berontak.

"Oh tentu saja tidak—"

"O-oi!"

Louise yang paling mengerti kalau Kia tidak suka diikat saat sedang melakukan hubungan intim, lantas melebarkan seringainya.

"Yang kupotong bukan waktu kebersamaan kita tapi—jadwal-jadwalmu menjadi _seme_."

"HAH?"

"Mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan—kau akan kudominasi, Kia."

Tubuh Kia merinding saat Louise menjilati pipinya.

"T-tunggu! Tunggu! Aku minta maaf aku sudah bohong padamu!"

Kia menjerit keras dengan harapan bahwa Louise akan diam dan menghentikan aksinya. Tubuh maskulin diatas Kia mendekati wajahnya kepada Kia hingga menciptakan bayangan yang teduh.

"Bohong?"

Kia menelan ludah saat satu kata dingin itu meluncur dari bibir Louise. Sebenarnya ia refleks membongkar kedoknya. Kia kepalang basah.

"U-uh ... ya, kau tahu. Sebenarnya aku cuma tiga hari ada di barak—"

"Lalu empat hari sisanya?"

"—Aku keluyuran. Hehehe."

Kia bisa merasakan aura penuh dendam yang menguar dari tubuh Louise.

"Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh bermain dan melalaikan tugasmu."

Louise nampak kecewa.

"Ke hotel mana kau pergi selama itu?"

Mata Kia membelalak. Tidak disangka bahwa Louise langsung mengarahkan konklusinya kesana,

"HEI. Aku tidak menjalang seperti yang kau kira! Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk menambah empat hari ekstra."

Alis Louise bertaut.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu—reaksimu kalau aku tidak pulang sesuai perjanjian. Saat terpikir hal demikian, aku mulai menambah waktu ekstra untuk berkeliaran di jalan."

Lalu senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah Kia.

"Tak kusangka—kau bisa menjadi sosok _worry sick_ yang akut begini. Hahaha!"

Kia tertawa puas mendapatkan wajah _priceless_ Louise yang mengkhawatirkannya. Kalau diikir-pikir, semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan, Louise tidak terlalu mengungkapkan ekspresinya selain di atas ranjang. Dan hal ini menjadi beban pikiran Kia, yang merasa bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Louise kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli dengannya dan malah sebaliknya ia selalu menjadi sosok yang paling _overprotective_ terhadap pemuda Hardwich tersebut.

Namun dibalik rasa puas Kia yang tertawa senang saat ini, Louise justru mengeluarkan aura hitam yang tanpa Kia sadari telah menyentil alarm 'bahaya'nya.

"Oh ... jadi kau, mengetesku?"

"Eh?"

Kia yang sadar bahwa sosok Louise telah berubah _berserk_ langsung menghentikan cengirannya.

"Beraninya kau mengetesku begini. Aku benar-benar tidak akan mengampuni sikapmu yang seenaknya, Kia."

Louise menekan tubuh maskulin dibawahnya dan mulai memainkan tangannya ke dalam areal dada Kia. Kia mengerang keenakan sekaligus panik.

"_Prepare yourself. I won't be easy on you._"

"E-EH? TUNGG—"

Dan adegan bondage pun dimulai—detik ini.

"L-LOUISEEEEE!"


End file.
